Secrets within the tides
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: A 16 year old girl is found on the beach and is taken in by the Queen. She harbors two secrets tied to the ocean and of ice and snow. She is later taken by paid hunters and it is up to her friends and now adoptive family to save her. WARNINGS: Character death, some violence, maybe more. T rating just in case. Anything more will be changed to M.
1. Prologue

**Summary**: When a teenage girl was found on the beach by Kristoff and Anna she was taken back to the castle. Since no one knows who she is and she doesn't have any parents to care for her, Elsa decides to take her in as her adopted daughter.

But what the Queen doesn't know is that the teen harbors a secret tied to the ocean along with snow and ice and wild hunters hounding her. After an unintentional reveal of her secret, Elsa and Anna know that she needs to be protected at all costs.

The girl is then taken by the hunters and it's up to the Queen, the Mountain Man, the Princess, and the girl's best animal companion to find her.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was such a pleasant morning at the beach, the sun was rising, the waves gently crashed upon the shoreline, the sky was awakening from its nightly slumber. It couldn't get any better for the Princess of Arendelle and her mountain man fiancé. In fact, the Princess was proposed to on this very beach.

"Breathtaking view, right Kristoff?" The Princess asked as she admired the view from the top of the hill with Kristoff. "Sure is Anna." He responded.

The Princess got up to scan around the beach, trying to see if there was anything else for them to admire until she came upon a strange shape out in a distance. "Hey Kristoff! Look at that! I think that's a beached animal!" Anna pulled Kristoff up so he could see the figure. The Princess wanted to check it out so she slid down the sandy hill while Kristoff followed suite.

Apparently the beached animal turned out to be a human female. A teen to be exact.

Anna gasped. The girl was extremely pale, her lips were chapped, her clothes were soaked with ocean water, and she's completely unresponsive to the noises around her. The only thing she could to was gasp for air, greedily taking in huge gulps.

"She's still alive! We need to take her back to the castle." Anna yelled. Kristoff, not wasting any time scooped the girl up. They ran back to the castle as quick as their feet can carry them. They both reached the gates in no time.

The Queen of Arendelle was waiting for them. Kristoff just flew past her not acknowledging that she was standing there with Anna by her side. "What was that all about?" She asked staring at her sister silently demanding an explanation.

"Umm... Uh... Ok, Elsa, w-we found this girl on the beach so we decided to bring her in so the doctor could take a look at her. She's in bad shape." Anna explained frantically. Kristoff already called in for the doctor. He already put the girl in a guest room.

Elsa wanted to see the girl for herself, she raced with her sister up the spirally stairs leading to the room where the girl was at. When she opened the door the teenager's eyes were starting to open. They didn't open much but the Queen was relieved that she was still alive.

The girl whispered, "Danke... (German: Thank you)" Before closing her eyes again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

Elsa stood by the girl for what seemed like forever until she had to go to a meeting. She asked Anna to stay by the teen until she wakes up. Shortly after the Queen left the girl opened her eyes again.

"Mmm... Wha-Where am I?" She moaned, she sat up on a large pillow, setting her hands on her lap, she looked down to see that she wasn't wearing her wet clothes instead she wore an icy blue dress. She didn't mind, she was still half asleep though. "Well you're in Arendelle Castle." Anna responded to her question.

The girl was startled by the Princess's sudden response. "Wh-Who are y-you?" She stammered. Anna raised her palms "No! Please don't be scared! I mean you no harm! My name's Princess Anna. What about you?" The teenager's eyes softened, "Oh... Well, uh, m-my name's Elizabeth, y-your Highness. Or Elize for short. I don't care which you call me by."

"Oh... Well nice to meet you Elizabeth."

A knock was heard from the door. "Come in!" Anna called, the person standing outside entered. "Oh, hello Doctor." Anna rose from her seat to close the door. Elizabeth seemed to flinch at the sight of the doctor entering. "H-He's not gonna hurt me r-right, your Majesty?" She questioned softly with widened eyes.

"No. He won't hurt you, I promise. And please Elizabeth, just call me Anna. Okay?" Anna assured that she will be fine. Elizabeth still doubted her but she nodded. "Will you please step outside, Princess Anna?" The Princess listened to the doctor and stood outside while he examined the frightened teen.

After thirty minutes the doctor came out, "The child you found hasn't suffered anything major. Only a few bruises here and there. One thing is amiss about her though..." Anna became nervous once he said the word, amiss. "Alright then what is it Doctor? Is it something major?" She blurted before covering her mouth.

The doctor continued, "She has a fear of water. I've tried giving her some medicine which contained water in it and she immediately backed away from it. She wouldn't let me get anywhere near her with it so I decided to leave her be."

Anna was confused. _How can Elizabeth have a fear of water_? She knows that water is essential for life. That's a fact.

The Princess thanked the doctor for his help then entered Elizabeth's room. She was trying to stand up on her own. Anna ran by her side to help "Anna. Please, it's ok. I'm trying to do this myself." Elizabeth insisted as she politely push Anna's hand away from her arm. She wobbled a little bit but after getting the hang of it Elize started walking normally.

"I'm not trying to be rude but I'm starving right now. I haven't eaten in three days. I'm surprised that my body didn't show it yet." Elizabeth's rumbling stomach emphasized that fact. "Well, you weren't being rude and you asked with perfect timing. It's actually lunchtime now. Well brunch..." The Princess guided the teen to the dining room.

Queen Elsa was waiting for Anna patiently. "We're here!" Anna called out to her sister. Elsa turned around to see her sister standing with Elizabeth. She certainly didn't expect the girl with Anna.

"Oh sorry... Uh... Elsa, um Queen Elsa, sorry... Uh, this is Elizabeth, you know the girl we found at the beach?" Anna introduced Elize to the sovereign ruler of Arendelle. The teen politely curtsied, "Eure Majestät (German: Your Majesty)" She gave the shyest smile. At least she was being proper.

Elsa understood what she was saying. She personally knew German herself. "Ein Vergnügen, Sie zu treffen Elizabeth (A pleasure to meet you Elizabeth)." The teen tilted her head slightly to look at the long wooden table. She frowned. No food... Yet...

The Queen broke her from her trance, "Sind Sie hungrig Elizabeth? (Are you hungry Elizabeth?)" Elize frantically nodded her head. "Yes! Yes! Please I'm famished!" She covered her mouth and blushed, embarrassed at the fact that she improperly asked for something from a monarch. Elsa chuckled at the sight. "It's alright. Please, take a seat."

Elize was desperate, she swiftly made her way to a seat before anyone else did. It felt awkward for her at first. She never acted like this, especially in front of royals. Instead of a displeased look from the Queen she received a gentle smile.

Elsa and Anna took their seats as they waited for the servants tending the kitchens. The Princess tried to start up a conversation with the now-silent girl. "So! Uh... Do you have any parents or family Elize?"

Elize widened her eyes before stuttering, "I-Uh... Umm... Uh-Well..." She took a deep breath before speaking normally, "I-I don't have parents... T-T-They died of a P-Pneumonic plague... I d-don't have anyone else." A single tear fell from her eyes. She missed her parents. They loved her so much, they were always trying to keep her happy and healthy despite being in slight poverty.

She wiped her tears away when a few servants came in. After taking their orders the servants immediately went to work. While waiting, Elize played with her long platinum blond hair after undoing her messy fishtail braid.

After forty minutes the food was finally ready. There was more than enough for an excellent gourmet. The food looked fancy. The chicken made Elize mentally drool with hunger. She just wanted to stuff the meat in her mouth, but she maintained self control despite her desire to just seize the food and devour it.

_Get it together Elizabeth! Control it! Don't feel it. Just keep it hidden. Do not show them... Do not reveal the hidden secrets..._

She inhaled and exhaled softly before taking off her white gloves. Her hands were shaking from both nervousness and excitement. Her breath was shaky also. She lowered her gloves to the cold, hard wood. Elize reached out to the chicken first, then the salad and finally the fruits and cream.

Her plate was full of food, she took in the sights before reaching out for a fork. Leisurely, she brought up her food to her mouth slowly and deliberately, it had to be savored. At least she didn't have to rush. She felt her belly getting full every time she took a bite. After fifteen minutes barely anything was left on her plate except a small piece of chicken, she didn't want to reach up to eat it. She was so full beyond compare. The food here satisfied her hunger.

"I'll need to excuse myself Queen Elsa." Elizabeth murmured, she rose from her seat and pushed it back in its original place. She went up the stairs to the guest room she was at. She did get lost a few times, it was her first time inside an actual palace for crying out loud!

After opening the white painted door Elizabeth immediately jumped into bed. She was exhausted, she pulled the silky covers over herself then closed her eyes.

_I think I'm gonna like it here_...


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: _So whatcha like about my story so far? Just curious._

* * *

**Chapter II**

Elizabeth woke up at around 8:00 am. _Wha-Where am I again? Oh yeah! Arendelle palace!_ She thought to herself, she kicked off the silky bed covers then fixed up the sheets and cleaned up the room. She was used to doing that chore. At least she gave the servants much less to do. They may be in for a surprise once they see the picked-up room.

"This dress is nice but I prefer to fix it up a bit right now. I know! I'll use my ice powers to change the designs." Elizabeth mumbled as she looked at her reflection, still wearing the plain light blue dress from yesterday. She raised both of her arms and the magic began. The sparkles creeped up her dress at first but then sped up once they reached her knees.

"Much better..." She gazed at her new dress. It was bluish-purple off-the-shoulders dress with sleeves that reached to her elbows along with white snowflake designs near her feet and a small sparkly snowflake at the center of her sweetheart bodice. She braided her hair into a French twist crown braid.

A few parts of braiding her platinum blond hair were very difficult for her but she managed to finish it no less, it would've been much more difficult if she didn't have a mirror. It wasn't perfect, it still looked rather nice.

Once she finished getting ready for anything she opened the curtains letting in some sun. She needed the light. Elizabeth heard a knock on the door after two seconds, "Elizabeth? It's time for breakfast." She recognized the Princess's voice. "Coming Anna!"

The teen opened the door. Anna gave her some room to walk out since there was only one door and she was pretty much blocking the way.

Elizabeth walked out with grace and poise despite being a commoner from somewhere else. The Princess couldn't hold back her complement on Elizabeth's dazzling appearance, "Whoa... Elizabeth, you look... Different. It's a good different... What I-I meant was, you look beautiful."

Elizabeth shyly smiled, "Um... Thank you. N-N-No one has ever given me a c-complement on my appearance besides my parents. Y-You're one of the first.." Anna blushed at that comment.

"So.. S-Should we go down to have breakfast?" Anna snapped back to reality after Elize asked that question. "Oh yeah. C'mon let's go!" She grabbed Elize's hand and dashed down the halls with her. The teen nearly tripped a few times as she tried to keep up with the energetic Princess.

Finally they arrived at the dining room. The Queen, yet again, was already there waiting. "Good morning Anna. Good morning Elizabeth." She politely greeted. Elizabeth gave a tentative wave and a shy good morning greeting. Anna just grinned then rushed to claim the seat next to her sister.

Elizabeth, knowing she was a commoner, sat four seats away from the royals. The Queen didn't want the teen to be antisocial. "Elizabeth? Why are you sitting there?" The teen looked up at her, "I'm a commoner so I can't be near royals. And... I prefer to stay away from people... I don't know why..." Elizabeth knew she was lying to the Queen. She was trying to protect her deepest secret that people are now hunting her for.

Her parents always told her to keep her secrets hidden, until... One day her secret was exposed to her village three weeks after her parents' death. She was wanted for so-called '**Witchcraft**'. They chased her to the ocean. She jumped in and dived deep. Her monarch was angry at her escape.

_Demon_!

_Witch_!

_Abomination_!

Those names the villagers called her by echoed in her head. She refrained from crying, _Conceal your feelings Elize. Let them out when you're completely alone... Don't feel, put on a show_.

Elsa spoke calmly, "Look, Elizabeth, you don't need to sit away from us just because you're a lower rank in the social class as you say. You can sit near us. We won't judge you. And if you're about to call me formerly, there's no need." Elize reluctantly rose from the seat, pushed it to its original position and sat next to the left of the Queen.

The Queen noticed the new dress Elize was wearing, certainly it was something she's never seen before. It was completely unique. The royal seamstress didn't make it, Elsa for sure didn't make it, so how does this girl have a different colored dress with snowflake designs on it? She doesn't know but she didn't want to make Elizabeth nervous.

Breakfast was served. Luckily for the nervous teen it was her absolute favorite, blueberry pancakes with maple syrup and strawberries on the side. She lightened up immediately. "By the way Anna, we are having a ball tonight so I need you to get ready for it by 6:35 sharp. And Elizabeth, you have to be there too. Don't worry, I'll be beside you. Nothing to worry about, alright?" Elsa announced.

Anna became giddy at the announcement, Elizabeth however was less than pleased. She knows that someone in the crowd may become suspicious about her. That's is if anyone from her village was there. Her sovereign ruler of her village was still looking for her, she just knew it.

_I'm going to be fine... I mean Elsa's gonna be with me... Nothing's gonna go wrong right? Well let's just hope._


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: _That last chapter was kind of hard for me to write. Just coming up with the details and all that really took my time. This may be even harder... Sorry for any and all grammatical errors. Just enjoy the story. If you're a troller LEAVE MY STORIES! In fact, be a jackass somewhere else if you're a troller!_

_I have no time for your stupid, idiotic crap. It's just a waste of time._

* * *

**Chapter III**

Elizabeth excused herself from the table as soon as she finished her breakfast. The stress just thinking about the ball has been consuming her as soon as she left. Her heart was pounding, her hands were tingling, sweat began to slide down her face, she was a nervous wreck.

She now has to take a bath from her cold sweat. At least the bathroom gives you privacy. As soon as she got to the door of the bedroom she was staying in she dashed in and closed the door. Ice coated the doorknob but she didn't care.

A warm bath would calm her nerves. In fact, she forgot that ocean scent that was still on her body from yesterday.

She smelled like salty water.

She opened up the bathroom doors, turning the bath knobs, she filled the tub. She stripped off her garments after she iced the bathroom doors shut so anyone wouldn't come in. Taking a deep breath, she slid into the toasty water. She forgot to grab the soap for a relaxing bubble bath, she was too late, the magic happened as she tried to step out of the tub.

"AEIK!"

She fell into the tub which made a loud thud and there her deepest secret was. "Well this is just perfect..." She said to herself as she gazed at her secret. A shimmering blue mermaid tail. The tail on her stuck out of the tub, her beautiful, scaly fin was soaking the floors wet. Elizabeth shook her head, displeased.

This always happened every time she was submerged in water, touches it, or it touches her, only when she gets out and gets dry does she have legs. Only rain and snow cannot change her, luckily. On that day that she was found she had legs instead of a tail despite the fact that her dress was wet. Strange it was.

Elizabeth was startled to hear a knock on her door, it was the Queen. "Elizabeth, are you alright? We heard a loud thud." The mermaid in the tub widened her eyes and stuttered, "Uh... I'm a-a-alright! J-Just slipped in and fe-fell, but y-yeah! I'm o-ok!"

The Queen standing outside was suspicious. She found out that there was ice on the doorknobs when she entered the room. She just didn't say it out loud. The locked bathroom door was covered with ice and the door was completely locked. Elsa left Elizabeth to herself. The mermaid sighed with relief.

_How long am I gonna be able to keep up a good, creditable, realistic facade? How long am I gonna be able to keep hiding in secrecy? I can't keep lying to Elsa_...

* * *

**11 Hours later (7:00 pm)**...

Ballroom music was playing, the guests were laughing and having fun. When the music and dancing stopped the royals were called up to greet their subjects. Elizabeth hid in the shadows, she didn't want to be a part of it.

Instead of the casual dress she wore throughout the morning and afternoon she wore a ball gown that she created herself through her cryokinesis powers. It was, this time, white entirely with a sweetheart bodice with bluish purple lacing with three sparkly, unique, conjoined snowflake designs on it.

All of the snowflakes on her dress and bodice were bluish purple. The colors on her represented hope. She was in a hopeful mood that nothing will go wrong at the ball which gave her the inspiration to create the gown. She looks like a royal but she knows she isn't one.

After Queen Elsa and Princess Anna greeted their guests Elizabeth reluctantly stepped out to see the Queen. Elsa smiled at Elizabeth's presence. "Hi Elsa..." She shyly smiled at Elsa. The commoner girl's hair was in the same French crown braid twist bun from this morning.

"Hello Elizabeth. You look rather nice tonight." Elsa commented, making Elizabeth's pale, freckled cheeks slightly crimson. "Oh... Well, thank you. You look beautiful tonight also." The Queen giggled at her compliment.

They looked so alike when they're by each other. The hair and the skin match perfectly. Only the eyes, height, and the amount of freckles on their faces are the differences.

"Your Majesty, the King of Württemberg." Elsa's butler Kai introduced. The Queen gave a polite smile and a curtsy. He eyed Elizabeth for a few seconds before turning his attention to Elsa again. "Is this your daughter?"

The Queen shook her head. "No. She's adopted."

"Oh. Pardon me for the question."

"It's quite alright. You didn't know."

Elizabeth recognized him. Her monarch from her village. She didn't say anything, she's glad that he didn't call her out or even recognized her. She kept her calm, cool facade. She wasn't showing any nervousness or anxiety. But... Internally, she was terrified.

The King had a decent chat with Queen Elsa while Elizabeth walked with Anna and Kristoff in the gardens. The Princess was in a playful mood. She ran and pranced until she knocked Elizabeth into a large pond.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Elizabeth!" Anna apologized as she tried to pull Elize out. Elize knew that she was totally soaked with water, time for a confession, "A-Anna! K-Kristoff! There's something you both should know!" She mentally counted her time.

Too late.

Her legs morphed into her mermaid tail after ten seconds. Anna and Kristoff's eyes were WIDE open when they saw her secret. They slowly began to back off from the mermaid. "No! Please! Don't leave me! I really need your help!" Elizabeth reached out her hand, her voice pleading, "Anna... Kristoff... Please..."

The Princess was the first to reluctantly grab her webbed hands. Then Kristoff took her other hand. They heard someone enter the gardens. Elizabeth gasped, "Let go of my hands. I'm going under." Her hands were released and she slowly slipped her head underwater, willing her phosphorescent skin and tail not to glow in the dark water.

The Queen has been searching for her sister only to find her with Kristoff next to the pond. "Oh. There you are. I've been looking for you." That was a fact.

"Well Elsa, I've been here with my fiancé. Don't worry about it. I'm fine!" Anna assured. Her fiancé nervously smiled. He didn't want to blurt out Elizabeth's huge secret. He was glad Elsa didn't notice. "I'm going back inside. Let me know if you've seen Elizabeth anywhere." She left Anna and Kristoff alone.

They both breathed a sigh of relief. Elizabeth popped her head out. "Anna? Is he or she gone?"

"Yeah Elizabeth. You can come out now. Here, let's give you a hand."

Anna pulled Elize out revealing her sparkling, blue tail. Kristoff was enthralled by the mermaid. He's never seen one up close and personal.

"Thanks Anna. By the way... Um... Do you have anything for me to d-dr-dry up? That's how I-I get my legs back."

"Yeah. Here." Anna handed Elizabeth her cloak. She didn't need it but kept it with her if it got chilly. After frantic drying of her tail and skin Elizabeth regained her legs.

"Thanks Anna. If you're wanting and explanation, I'll tell you later. L-Let's go back to the pa-party before anyone gets su-suspicious about what we're doing."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV **

Elsa watched Anna, Kristoff, and Elizabeth walk in casually with smiles on their faces. The Queen, however, was suspicious about their facial expressions. They appear to be hiding something. Something... Big...

Her suspicions only grew when she saw Anna dragging her fiancé and the [mermaid] girl through the large doors that led to their bedroom chambers. The Queen shrugged it off as just Anna being Anna. The party finished and the gates were closed for the night.

* * *

Anna pulled Elizabeth and Kristoff into her quarters. After pulling them in she locked the door.

"Alright Elizabeth. Talk." She tried not to sound too assertive to the mermaid girl. "Ok. Now that you want an explaination, I'll give it to you right now." It started to lightly snow in Anna's bedroom. It obviously wasn't her sister, she doesn't have snow powers, so it narrows down to the girl who's a mermaid.

"Sorry about that. It always happens when I'm nervous. Ok, wha-where was I... Oh yes, I-I take it you what to know h-how I have my mermaid and ice powers, right?"

Anna and Kristoff nodded.

"I was born with my cryokinesis powers. If you wa-wanna know what c-cryokinesis means, it's ice and snow. My mermaid powers are my birthright. My mother was a mermaid also. From my mother's side, uh... Let's see here... Ok, now I remember, every female, from her side, was a mermaid. My father's side, however, dealt with powers over specific things, such as the weather, the wind, the water, ice and snow, etc."

Anna stopped her for a moment, "So your parents and their families dealt with different types of magic all their life?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. Like I said before, Mother was a mermaid. Father on the other hand, had control over snow, just like your sister. So those traits from my parents were passed down to me, that's how I gained my mermaid abilities and my ice powers. You cannot tell anyone, I'll repeat, CANNOT tell anyone about this. I already have mermaid hunters trying to track me down and my other mermaid friends."

Anna questioned, "I thought you said you didn't have anyone."

"Not on land. Only in the oceans." Elizabeth replied solemnly. "I actually want to show you my cave, well now that you know more about me. It's up to you."

Anna nodded frantically. "Yeah! I wanna check it out. And I swear I'll keep it a secret." Kristoff stopped her happiness for a few seconds, "One question. What're we going to tell Elsa when she asks us where we're going?"

Anna thought about it for a moment. "We can go tomorrow. If she asks we'll just tell her that we are visiting your troll family."

Kristoff shrugged. "Eh... That is a good excuse. I just hope she doesn't ask why."

"Er... I should go to bed now... I'm really tired over what happened all day today." Elizabeth interrupted their talking. She walked over to the Princess's doors then closed it. She sighed now that she at least told someone about her secret.

After closing the door to the guest room, she didn't notice that someone's been listening to her conversation with Anna and Kristoff...

**Chapter Epilogue**: _The hooded figure lowered himself down to the castle gardens below. He just heard the little mermaid talk with the couple about her secret. His boss was waiting out in the Forest. After his arrival in the wilderness the hooded figure reported, 'Sir, I have found the sea witch.'_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

It was 9:35 am now, Princess Anna just woke up. With severe bed-head that is... Her auburn hair appeared to look like a jungle. A knock was heard from her door. "Anna? Are you in there?" She recognized the shy, teenage voice anywhere. "Yeah Elizabeth? What is it?"

"Oh! Well... Uh... I just wanted to let you know that I'll be meeting you at the harbor. Kristoff's waiting there for us."

"Ok! Meet you there."

Anna immediately got ready. She didn't bother taking a bath, for she could do that later, and dashed out with a plain, olive green dress. She dashed straight for the harbor, apparently Elizabeth and Kristoff were already there.

"So... A-Are you guys ready to go to my cave?" Elizabeth asked, unsure of the answers. The answer from Anna and Kristoff was a nod. Elize beamed. She jumped into the water before stating, "Meet me over at the beach where you found me."

She dove under the water and disappeared into the clear blue liquid. "Let's go Kristoff. The beach is far from here..."

"I know Anna... I know."

They started walking to the faraway beach. Elizabeth would clearly be there in no time flat.

* * *

For the mermaid, being underwater was absolute freedom. It felt good. On land, it was different. Sometimes when freedoms are limited on land it feels like there's no freedom at all. Well, in Elizabeth's opinion that is...

Underwater Elizabeth smiles upon the sea creatures in the reefs. Mostly the dolphins. She glides with them all the time. 'Hello Elizabeth! It's been a few days since we've talked, huh?' One of the adult males spoke telepathically. 'It sure has been Luke. So how have all of you been?' Elize responded.

A female chimed in, 'We have all been doing well. Thank you for asking.'

'You're welcome Kilee. It's great to see you all, but where are my mermaid friends?'

'Over here Elizabeth!' A cheerful voice called. She turned towards the voice she heard and she smiled. Three mermaids from another clan were suspended in the water right in front of her. She swam towards them, arms extended, in which the other mermaids quickly returned. They shared a group hug then broke apart.

'It has been so long since we've seen each other, right Elize?'

'Yeah. You're right, Blitz. Do you all wanna come with me to the cave? I got human friends that we can trust.'

'A-Are you sure they're trustworthy enough? We can't have more humans hunting us down like bloodhounds, Elizabeth.'

'I assure you Rikki, we _can_ trust them. I made them promise not to tell. Another thing, they cared for me in my time of need, so why not trust them?'

'Well Elize, since you're so sure about this... I believe you.'

The other mermaids nodded in agreement. 'Alright then. Let's go.' Elizabeth said.

* * *

It didn't take long for the four mermaids to find the beach that Elizabeth was supposed to meet Anna and Kristoff in. They crawled onto the cove and hid themselves behind two enormous rocks.

Each turned into a human girl after one of them dried the others. All of them wore commoner's clothing. It was obvious. All of them were commoners. Except for Elizabeth who's wearing royal-like clothing.

"Wait here." Elizabeth whispered before stepping out to see if Anna and Kristoff were there. They were just arriving.

The now-human girl waved to them, signaling where she was. They slid down the sand and approached the cove.

"Whew! That was quite a workout just walking here." Anna panted, trying to breathe normally.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "So... Where's that cave that you were talking about yesterday?" Elizabeth responded with an unintentional glint in her purple eyes "Patience Kristoff. I would like for you to meet my friends first. You can come out now."

The girls hiding behind the rocks cautiously walked out. "Anna, Kristoff, these are my friends." Elizabeth introduced. "That's Blitz." She pointed to the girl with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes, next she pointed to the one with golden yellow hair and green eyes, "Hadley." And last but not least Elizabeth introduced the one with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. "And that's Rikki."

The girls waved tentatively. "Shall we be off to the cave now?" Everyone nodded. Elizabeth started walking as the others followed suite. It took them about twenty-five minutes before they arrived at the cave's entrance.

The purple eyed human-mermaid girl took a deep breath before knocking on the hard rocks that are tightly sealed shut.

_Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock_

The rocks moved out of the way, opening up quickly. Everyone walked inside before the rocks tightly slid shut.

Anna and Kristoff's jaw dropped as they walked the cave's third cavern.

There was nothing but a large pool of ocean water with a small hole on the ceiling. The rooms glowed specific colors in different caverns. This one was bluish-purple. There was a waterfall leading to the pool below it. Elizabeth softly giggled at Anna and Kristoff's astonished faces. She walked up to a crack in the wall, slipping her slim smooth fingers into the small hole she gently pulled until the item was out.

Covering the item in her hands, she walked over to Anna with a smile. Perhaps this was the first time that Anna's seen her truly happy. Kristoff was too busy touring with the mermaids showing him around the cave to even _notice_ anything.

Elizabeth removed her hand covering up the thing, revealing a glowing gem. "It's a moonstone. It's what made those other rooms different colors. I'm letting you have this." She said, Anna was wide-eyeing her, "Are you serious?"

"Yes Anna. But..." Anna was about to take the gem out of Elizabeth's hands but paused when she said 'but'. "You must guard this gem with your life. It has a special power to protect anyone from dangerous magic. I'll create a necklace with my powers but you _MUST_ promise to never take this off. Not even for a moment. It will change color to match the clothing you wear. I'm just saying."

The human/mermaid girl rubbed her hands together, they glowed as she continued rubbing them. Eventually after a few seconds a chain has been created. Opening up her hands the moonstone has been attached to a chain made of pure ice. Elizabeth's _best_ ice. The type of ice that will never melt.

She walked behind the Princess and put the necklace on her. Anna gazed upon the moonstone with wonder. She loved it.

"Thank you Elizabeth."

"You're welcome, Anna. Ready to go back to the castle?"

The Princess thought about the question for a moment. "Yes. Let's go." The mermaid girls jumped into the gleaming water. Their scaly tails were the last thing that Anna and Kristoff saw before walking out.

The rocks opened before them and closed as they exited.

* * *

**Author's note**: Elsa's gonna find out Elizabeth's secrets in the next chappie!


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: _Once again, Elsa will be finding out Elizabeth's secrets in this chapter! Get ready for it!_

* * *

**Chapter VI**

In the ocean the mermaids waved goodbye and departed. Anna and Kristoff arrived at the docks. While they waited for Elizabeth, the Queen walked by the area. "Anna!" She called, gaining her sister's attention. "Hi Els-Whoa... What's with the different colors, sis?"

The Queen looked down at her shimmering, gold and red dress. Her golden crown, from her coronation, matched completely with her outfit. "Oh, my dress? It was a special occasion I had to attend to a few hours ago. I decided that I should change up my colors for once." She giggled at her near-drooling sister and her sister's Ice Master boyfriend.

Elizabeth finally arrived. She was about to say something but she saw the Queen. She immediately hid under the wooden platform, careful to conceal her mermaid identity. After she heard the last of her conversation Elsa finally left the docks. Elize breathed a sigh of relief that the Queen was finally gone from the area.

"Anna, is the coast clear?" She whispered. The Princess nodded, reaching out her hand she pulled Elize onto the platform, a risky move since they were completely out in the open. Luckily no one was around. Anna handed Elizabeth a dry towel, making sure that she and Kristoff block the mermaid from anyone's view, keeping her out of sight.

Elizabeth's tail disintegrated, regaining her legs, she stood up. "Let's get back to the palace before Elsa asks what we were doing and why we were here. I probably owe her an explanation of where the heck I was."

"Maybe she won't notice that you were gone Elize." Anna assured.

"Anna. Listen, I've been out of Elsa's view most of the night and gone _all_ this morning and _all_ afternoon. It's now 6:35 pm. Do you REALLY think she wouldn't notice?" Elizabeth shot back with a somewhat agitated tone. The Princess shuddered at her voice.

The teen's eyes expressed horror at Anna's reaction and her tone of voice. She never intended to use it. Ever. Only unless she was tired beyond compare in the morning does she ever use it. This was the first time using that tone without being tired.

"I'm sorry Anna..." She flicked her eyes to the ground shamefully. Anna patted her on her back. "It's ok. You didn't mean it. Let's go inside."

As soon as Elizabeth entered the castle she went straight to the room she was staying in and shut the door for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**12:00 midnight**...

Elizabeth opened the guest room door, she made her way through the halls, going from corridor to corridor until she found the room she was looking for.

The instrument room.

She opened the door, shaking at the loud creak that it made. _I really hope that didn't wake anyone_... She thought to herself, closing the door quietly.

_10 minutes later_...

The Queen heard something that stirred her out of her sleep. Rubbing her icy blue eyes tiredly, she opened her ears to listen closely. It was the sound of a piano playing. Curious to find out who was touching the ivory keys at this time of night, she slipped out of bed.

Opening her door, she walked the halls to the instrument room. The song being played was "Fantasie Impromptu" by Frederic Chopin. There was a few mistaken notes that her ears didn't catch though. Elsa listened through the corridors, enjoying the classical music as it got progressively louder as she came closer to the room.

The final note was finished. The song was over, then the music began again, this time it was "Moonlight Sonata" by Ludwig Van Beethoven. The song was a quarter of the way done as she touched the handle of the door. As she cracked the door of the room open she saw Elizabeth.

To her surprise, it was snowing in there. It wasn't from the Queen though. She watched Elizabeth play the ivory keys, her fingers moving gracefully on them. As she played the final notes, the Queen quietly called her name.

"Elizabeth?"

The teen jumped up, freezing the piano and the chair, while accidentally spilling water on herself from the glass that she was drinking from. The water soaked her arm. "Oh no..." Elizabeth murmured, dashing out of the room, ice spilling off of her body.

_10, 9, 8, 7_...

Elsa chased Elizabeth through the corridors. "Elizabeth wait!" She called, Elize did not listen.

_6, 5, 4, 3_...

The terrified teen scrambled into her room, shutting the door, she hid under her bed.

_2, 1_...

Elsa opened the guest room door. A strong, cold wind blew across her face. It was snowing in the room. Hard. The Queen was baffled. She didn't know that the girl, that was living in her palace for a week, harbored secrets. In fact, she could possibly have more than one.

"Elizabeth? I know you're in here. Come out." Elsa commanded, not trying to be so assertive to the shy, secretive girl. The next thing the Queen knows is that the snow started to slow down but didn't cease, the wind calmed down also.

"Elizabeth?" Elsa softly called out. She heard a voice that was barely a whisper, "Leave me be." She looked around, knowing it was Elize. "Elizabeth, please, come out." The Queen asked again, close to begging. She'd do it if it would make the teen come out.

She looked under the bed, it was one of the places that she could think of. Placing her face a few inches above the floor, she scanned the bottom of the bed. There was Elizabeth looking straight at her. Her purple eyes were glowing, revealing only a little bit of her face.

"Why are you hiding?"

"Because, Elsa, you'll think I'm an abomination. A freak of nature."

The Queen's eyes widened at Elizabeth's choice of words. She called herself an abomination. A freak of nature.

"Why would you call yourself that? Surely what you're hiding isn't that bad." Elsa assured. She just didn't know it...

"'Isn't that bad?' You can't be serious. I've been hiding from society for 4 years because of it!" Elizabeth shot back, her tone somewhat angry, she wanted to come out, she didn't want to expose her secret though.

_Show the Queen the truth Elizabeth. It's over. No more secrets. No more hiding. She has figured out one, the second she will find out herself. You have to tell her. You've transformed and she has cornered you_...

"What exactly are you hiding Elizabeth? I know you have something else besides the snow that you're causing right now. I won't judge you if you tell me, I promise." The Queen's voice was gentle and stern at the same time. A tone that only she can manage.

"Fine... Look, there's a reason why I ran from the instrument room like that."

"What is it then?"

"Pull me out."

The Queen reached her hand in and searched blindly for Elizabeth's. She felt her hand, gripping it, she pulled the teen out. The teenager's webbed hand drew Elsa's attention. Looking down she saw the blue tail.

Her eyes widened.

* * *

**GAHA CLIFFHANGER! I gave you guys a cliffie! I'm so mean... Anyway, Elsa and Elizabeth will be having a conversation in the next chapter. ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

The Queen wanted to just drop Elizabeth's hand right there. _Elizabeth is a mermaid!_ She thought to herself. Elsa gawked at the mermaid girl, Elize slapped a webbed hand on her forehand. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew this would be your reaction! You're seeing me as an abomination I just know it!" She ranted.

Elsa held both of her palms up. "No Elizabeth I'm not! Just listen for a second, please!" Elize immediately quieted down. The surprised Queen took a deep breath as she sat Elizabeth and herself on the bed. She was quite a heavy load. Maybe it's the weight of her tail. She continued, "Why would you call yourself a freak just because you have this secret?"

"It's... It's j-just..." Elize began, her eyes were dripping with tears. "This... This secret has been protected within m-my family for generations. I've been born with these powers. My family has dealt with all types of magic all their lives. My father's side dealt with regulator magic such as w-weather control, wind, i-ice a-and snow, etc. My mother... O-On the other hand was a mermaid. Every female on her side coped with the b-blessings and the burdens of being a m-mermaid. As you can see I am one of them. Born with mermaid and ice powers are a blessing and a curse."

The Queen was shocked at this revelation. _So this was why Elizabeth was so fearful of water_... "How do you change into this state?"

"If I am submerged in water, it touches me, or I touch it. I have only 10 seconds to dry off so it's possible to stop the transformation from happening. If it's only a drop of water on my hand or anything similar to that, it can be wiped off easily, so I'll be in the clear. Being soaked with water means I have to find a water source that I can hide in such as an ocean or a lake quickly."

Elsa was trying to think up of another question. None came to her head. She let Elize continue.

"So there you have it. My story about my secrets. You, Anna, and Kristoff know now."

"Wait. Anna and Kristoff knew about you? How?"

"Anna accidentally pushed me into a lake in your gardens. That's how they found out. I told them everything also. Please don't tell anyone about this! Please don't. I have mermaid hunters trying to track me down."

Elsa gripped Elizabeth's hand. "You have my word."

The mermaid smiled. "Thank you... But I need a towel, right now, to dry off. Remember?"

"Of course. I forgot about that. Sorry."

"It's ok."

* * *

**Author's note**: _How's that for Elsa talking with Elize on her secret? Good? Ok. Review, favorite, and follow this story if you like it! **TROLLERS ARE FORBIDDEN ON HERE**. If you're a troller high-telly the fuck out of my stories and never return! _

_Pardon my language please. ;)_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

The Queen grabbed a dry towel from the bathroom. She was still shell shocked from Elizabeth's secret, but she can't complain. She wasn't alone in her struggles. Not anymore.

She handed the mermaid the dry fabric, Elizabeth gently took it out of her hands. She rubbed her soaked arm, face, and tail until she gained her legs. "Finally!" She exclaimed, tossing the now-wet fabric across her bed. Elsa chuckled, "Maybe we should go to sleep. It's very late. I'm sorry for scaring you and causing all of that scuffle in the process."

Elize tucked herself in, smiling, "No need to apologize, Elsa. I know you didn't mean it. I would like to thank you for listening to my problems. I needed counseling anyway." The Queen blushed slightly, "Oh. Well... You're welcome. To be honest... I have a confession to make myself."

The now-human girl was turned on and very interested, "Oh? And what might that be?" Elsa inhaled deeply "I too, have powers myself. The ice powers that you have... I was born with those."

"I knew that already." Elize admitted.

"Wha-How? How'd you know that I had this burden?"

"I had a conversation with your sister, asking if you had powers. She said one word, yes. She also explained what type of power you had, she told me ice and snow. I heard rumors about you flowing around in my village, I wanted to know if it was true. And your gift is not a burden. It's a blessing.

(Continued) You know how I was born with these powers, and how my family dealt with different types of magic all their life?"

The Queen nodded.

"Well, my father, too, had powers over ice and snow. From what I know, it's a gift that very few people possess. Love is the key to controlling them, Anna said. I had to conceal my powers for a reason. No one would accept me for who I am. Anyone in my village who possessed powers is known as a sorcerer(ess), a witch, an abomination, or a demon. I was called all of those as I was chased to the ocean. I hid in there for four years. I never came out during that time."

Elsa stared straight into Elizabeth's glow-in-the-dark purple eyes. Such wise words came out of her mouth. They reminded her of one thing, _Love is the key_. Her powers were a blessing but a burden all at the same time. There is beauty in it but also great danger if not controlled.

The Queen started to cry softly, "I've been behind a closed door for thirteen years, secluded and separated from my little sister. It was nothing but grief and sorrow every time she would knock on my door, she would beg me to build a snowman with her. But she didn't know... Her memories have been altered with. I've been struggling to control and keep my powers hidden. I was only trying to protect her."

"So... You've sacrificed your happy childhood just to protect Anna?" Elizabeth asked, sorrow present in her tone. Elsa nodded slowly. Elize softly grinned at her, "What you did was true love. You've put your sister before yourself. That's love. Have you told her about her altered memories?"

"No. I'm afraid she will get upset if I told her..."

"Well then... Tell Anna. She must know the truth, Elsa. Even if she does get upset, she will still love you with all her heart and soul. Nothing can ever break a family bond. Especially sisters."

The Queen thought about the words the teen said. She was right, she has to tell Anna the truth. "Well, again, it's getting terribly late. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Elsa."

* * *

**Author's note**: _Elsa confessed in this one! Elizabeth will go missing in the next chapter. Stay tooned! _


End file.
